wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Dillamond/Musical
Doctor Dillamond is a Goat who has the ability to speak and interact with humans, as well as a professor at Shiz University. He is a supporting character in the Broadway musical, ''Wicked''. Because he was one of the only Animal professor at Shiz ("Animals" starting with a capital letter, like "Goat", are sentient beings), he is subjected to discrimination from his students and colleagues. However, Elphaba takes a liking to him. Life In the musical adaptation of Maguire's work, Doctor Dillamond teaches History as opposed to his novel counterpart who teaches Life Science. He is the unfortunate victim of the Wizard's attempts at controlling the Animal population - especially those that he fears might be teaching subversive or anti-Wizard material. Arrested and removed from his position at Shiz University, Dillamond is transformed into a regular, non-speaking, non-communicating goat. This confirms his earlier worries expressed in the song "Something Bad," in which he tells Elphaba about rumors of Animals losing their powers of speech. When Elphaba discovers Dillamond as a prisoner that can no longer speak, she resists the Wizard's offer to set the Ozians straight about her reputation, an enormous step in her transformation into the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda says during the show that she will continue Elphaba's work. This does imply that Doctor Dillamond could be turned back to normal. Songs Solos (In A Duet) *Something Bad (Elphaba) Portrayers Broadway Production *William Youmans (2003-2005) *Sean McCourt (2005-2006) *Steven Skybell (2006-2008) *Timothy Britten Parker (2008-2010, 2015-2016) *Tom Flynn (2010-2013) *John Schiappa (2013-2014) *K. Todd Freeman (2014-2015) *Michael Genet (2016-2017) *Chad Jennings (2017-present) Broadway Understudies *Kevin McMahon *Christopher Russo *Keith A. Bearden (Current; also u/s the Wizard, Witch's Father/Ozian Official) *Brian Munn (Current; Swing-also u/s the Wizard, Witch's Father/Ozian Official) 1st National Tour *Timothy Britten Parker (2005-2006) *K. Todd Freeman (2006-2007) *Tom Flynn (2007-2008, 2010) *Paul Slade Smith (2008-2011) *Clifton Davis (2012-2013) *Jud Williford (2013-2014) *Tom Flynn (2014-2015) Chicago Production *Steven Skybell (2005-2006) *Timothy Britten Parker (2006) *William Youmans (2006-2007) *K. Todd Freeman (2007-2008, 2008-2009) *David DeVries (2008) West End (London) Production *Martin Ball (2006-2007, 2016-2018) *Andy Mace (2007-2009) *David Stoller (2009-2010) *Julian Forsyth (2010-2011) *Christopher Howell (2011-2014) *Philip Childs (2014-2015) *Steven Pinder (2015) *Sean Kearns (2015-2016) *Chris Jarman (2018-2019) *Simeon Truby (2019-Present) Los Angeles Production *Timothy Britten Parker (2007-2008) *David DeVries (2008) *Tom Flynn (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production *Michael Gunther (2007-2010) Australian Tour Production *Rodney Dobson (2008-2009) *Anton Berezin (2008; temporary) San Francisco Production *Tom Flynn (2009) *Steven Skybell (2010) *Paul Slade Smith (2010-2011) 2nd National Tour *David DeVries (2009-2011) *Martin Moran (2011) *Timothy Britten Parker (2011-2012) *Jay Russell (2012-2013) *Timothy Britten Parker (2013) *John Hillner (2013-2014) *Michael DeVries (2014-2015) *Chad Jennings (2015-2017) *Harry Bouvy (2017-2018) *Chad Jennings (2018-Present) Oberhausen Production *Thomas Wissman (2010-2011) Asian Tour *Glen Hogstrom (2011-2012) *Nathan Carter (2012-2013) Scheveningen Production *Jochem Feste Roozemond (2011-2013) Scheveningen Understudies *Dieter Spileers (2011-2013) *John ter Riet (2011-2013) Mexico City *Beto Torres (Original) UK/Ireland Tour *Dale Rapley (also the Wizard) *Steve Pinder (also the Wizard) Brazilian Production *César Mello (2016) External Links *Dr. Dillamond - Wikipedia Category:Musical Characters Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Doctor Dillamond